


When It Rains

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean gets struck by a truth-telling spell and it invariably leads to a discussion about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/gifts).



"Sam?" Dean asked, and his eyes were huge, terrified, like he'd just been caught.

Sam had to backtrack, so caught up in his head trying to make sense of the bizarre that he'd forgotten the last thing Dean had said. Things really had been getting stranger and harder to explain as the night went on, hard even for Sam to explain away to himself, and with Dean's revelation now, well, there was no way something unnatural wasn't going on.

"It was that stupid witch, Dean!" 

"Oh my god, Sam," he shouted, angry now. "Oh my god. I just said, what I said, and you're going on about some stupid fucking witch that we've already ganked! And how can you be so--" Dean trailed off.

Without any talking, the exaggerated moaning and groaning coming from the television was getting a little out of hand. Dean seemed to notice at the same time as Sam, and as he jammed his thumb on the remote, stabbing his arm at the tv like it'd help decrease the volume quicker, he pinked up completely, a rosy blush all the way up his neck and across his cheeks. 

It wasn't like Dean to get embarassed by the sounds of some good old-fashioned love making, but after just having admitted to his brother that when left to his own devices, he'd rather watch gay porn than straight, his reaction wasn't too surprising. 

And that revelation of Dean's wasn't even what was shaking the foundations of Sam's earth; it was what had come after, in response to Sam's question about whether Dean had any experience on that side of the fence.

"Nah," Dean had replied, all nonchalantly. "Never considered anyone but you."

Dean had said that, and Sam's world had stopped. It was literally sitting on its axis suspended in mid-air, and he didn't understand how it was keeping up, how everything wasn't falling down around him as he plummeted. Dean hadn't even flinched.

"Dean, the witch!" Sam got back to trying to rationalize it all. "Remember, she was muttering some nonsense while she burned? Had to have been some sex spell, something to make you say anything to get it or something."

While that answer completely satisfied Sam, it didn't seem to have the same effect on Dean. "No, Sammy," he said. "Not lies."

And Sam thought his world had already fallen apart. This was just too much to take in and too huge to believe. 

Sam had been struggling for years to tamp down pretty much the exact same feelings. Ever since he popped his first woody like, five years ago, one night when he was cozied up close to Dean in their shared motel bed, he'd realized. And he'd hidden it so well, he thought, but could Dean have? Did Dean know?

"Dean," Sam said, but it came out like a stutter. 

Dean looked back to the tv and jammed his hand at it once more before the room went dark and quiet. 

"That doesn't scare you, Sammy?" Sam's eyes were adjusting, a thin line of light from the street lamp peeking through the crack in the shades growing to help him see, but he more so heard Dean moving, getting up off of his own bed and then coming to sit next to Sam. He heard Dean shimmy along the headboard and then felt him right up close to his side. 

Not a sex spell, then, but a truth spell. And isn't the truth always more likely to come out in the dark. 

"No," Sam said. 

"Doesn't gross you out?" 

"No." And Sam laughed, because hell no. 

Sam felt Dean's hand come to rest on his thigh, but just for a moment and then Dean yanked it away, turned his entire body in the opposite direction, and he sighed this big, heavyhearted sigh. So, a truth spell that made Dean show even his emotions, huh. 

Sam slid down and around towards Dean, took a huge risk and reached out, ran his hand up and down Dean's side. "What is it, Dean?"

"It's not fair," he said, and Sam couldn't help but scoff quietly, because when was Dean ever one to complain about what wasn't _fair_.

"Why, Dean? What?" And did Sam hear Dean _sniffling_? 

"Why'd that old hag just cast a spell on me, huh? Why am I the one who's gotta be admitting all his feelings?" 

"Hey," Sam said. "Hey, Dean. It's okay." Sam pulled Dean to lay on his back and he left his hand there, rubbing small circles back and forth across Dean's chest. "It's okay. Because I. I feel the same, okay?" 

Immediately, whatever whimpering Dean had been doing stopped. Sam nodded, and he couldn't help a smile from sneaking across his face. 

And then he leaned down towards Dean, and Dean sprang up, and their mouths slammed together somewhere in the middle. It was the weirdest thing that had happened all night, and yet it was the most naturalfeeling kiss Sam had ever experienced. He thought that the way Dean was arching up towards him and groaning into his mouth was pretty good indication that Dean felt the same. 

"Sam," Dean said, and he pulled back even as he brought his hand up to grip in Sam's hair. He smiled, full out and with all his pearly whites. "Who'd've thought? Fucking witches."

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Supernatural Spring Fling Fic & Art Exchange 2013](http://www.spnspringfling.livejournal.com)


End file.
